365 Days Since I Met Him
by Elizabeth Anne19
Summary: This is set after 358/2 Days. A letter from Axel, explaining his feelings on Roxas leaving and what is going on in his head. Its a treat fic for finishing my other fic Things I'll Never Say. I also might continue if I get good reviews! Yay please enjoy!


**!Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days! If You Haven't Played, I Strongly Urge You Not to Read!**

**This is a gift-fic! For all of you who waited patiently as I uploaded slowly! This is being posted at the same time as Ch.7 of Things I'll Never Say, kind of as a celebratory oneshot because: I MADE IT TO 7 CHAPTERS! (kinda a big deal for me) anyhow, please read and review, I hope you all enjoy, and let me know if the category and rating is correct, because I've never done a writing piece like this before. Also thank you Majorly: **_.net/u/2656715/_

'_365 Days Since I Met Him._

_ My world was contained, trapped I suppose would be the word I used most. I couldn't be anymore contained then I was, four walls and a bed were all that I could see every day._

_ I stared at the walls and bed sheets daily, the void of color almost blinding to me. No color was given to the room but me, my hair and eye color being overly loud out of sheer coincidence. My Superiors; Xemnas- Number I: long silver hair that feathers out, shining amber eyes, The Wielder of Nothing and Saïx- Number VII: long blue hair, an X shaped scar across his forehead, The Luner Divider, had stopped me from leaving the castle ever since Day 358: the day my best friend left._

_ At First I thought that the little blonde kid was stupid, and shouldn't have left the Organization, but he did, and I'm paying for it now more then ever. Watching him up on top of the clock tower was something I didn't want to do, he shouldn't have been pulled or forced into fighting Xion like that and I would have gladly taken his place. If the stupid girl wasn't doing it for 'Sora'. God I hated that name, I didn't believe in Sora being anything but a snot-nosed kid who got lucky with receiving the Keyblade._

_ Roxas had a whole future ahead of him if he'd been able to keep running, to just stay with us a little longer. That stupid organization imposter knew nothing of who Roxas really was, working with the Masked man to kidnap Roxas from us, wearing our coat and making all of us in the organization go crazy looking for him._

_ Being alone in the Castle That Never Was, was something I hate, the mere thought of being alone here without him around made me want to go kill something- being head of the assassin Nobody's I could probably have done that. The only person I knew from my previous life now was Saïx, and he was no more then a simple idiot, following Xemnas around like the silver haired Nobody was actually God._

_ I didn't even know how I'd gotten locked up in my room, I went a-wall from the Organization after Roxas to get him back. Twilight Town wasn't kind to me though, he didn't know me… he probably didn't want to know me. I left for Twilight Town to get him back from that idiot with the stupid mask, and nothing. I'd had The masked man and the Imposter attack me time and time again, all before Roxas finally did it himself._

_ It made me so pissed, knowing that I could have stopped it all when Xion went to him on the Clock Tower, I was so close - too close. But she had to go back, it was best for her to go back instead of him. But it was supposed to be INSTEAD if him, not WITH him!_

_ So, you see, I have to get them both back, if it means just meeting Sora again, to see if there is any of Roxas in him at all to get back, or if my best friend has completely vanished into nothingness like I fear._

_ I've committed myself to searching for a way for everyone to get what they want, I get my best friend back, Roxas gets a life of his own, and Sora can do whatever the hell he wants._

_ To be completely honest, I doubt I'll be able to get what I want done, that anything will come out of it, but I know… deep down, there just has to be a way for everyone to get what they want._

_ It might just be the inner selfish child inside me talking, but I know there has to be something that will give everyone what they want: its not like Sora cant function without Roxas- he doesn't even know about him! So why, if he's perfectly fine the way he is now, cant he just Fucking deal with it?_

_ I'm writing this letter, to inform all of you in the Organization that if anyone tries to come after me, I'll deal with them as easily I dealt with Vexen- Number IV, long blonde hair, creepy forest green eyes, The Chilly Academic. It was an easy fight that took little to no effort._

_ I am former Number VIII of Organization XIII. My name is Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, and the Dark Assassin of the Organization. And I will get what I want, I promise that. On this year anniversary of when I met him, I shall start my own journey to get to my own goals in life, my way will not be blocked.'_

I set the pen down beside the slightly charred paper, edges black and curled, my writing the best calligraphy I could muster with my shaking hand. I brush my bright red hair back from my face and let out a sigh as I fold the paper neatly and slip it into the envelope.

I take one last look around my room, seeing the pale white and grey shades, then I turn to my door and create a large Dark Corridor and walk into the blackness. And I only hope, that I never see the white walls of the Castle again.


End file.
